Paint It White Alternate Ending
by CutePuertorican
Summary: Just as the title states. My twist to the Hetalia movie at the ending.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This is a one-shot for at the end of the Hetalia movie where everyone's turned into those noppera things. **

"Italy! Brazil! Wake up!" Germany barked, making the two nations jump up.

"Why?" Brazil rubbed her eyes when Italy suddenly yelped. The Noppera were coming down the beach towards them.

"I'm so scared, Germany, save me!" The two small nations glomped onto the blonde. He shook them off and grabbed them by the shoulder.

"Calm down," He instructed them but they shook their heads.

"Stop freaking out," Once more they shook their heads. Germany thought back to the ship when the Noppera stopped when Italy and Brazil ran in front of them. Something clicked and he looked them both in the eyes quickly.

"Please—please stop crying," He pleaded but Italy's cat jumped from his arms. It ran into the bushes and Italy ran after it.

"Shit! Italy!" Germany yelled after the ginger.

"Germany! I think we have more important things to worry about!" England caught the attention of the other blonde.

"I guess you're right," Germany sighed and looked at the enemy. In an instant, they were running towards them.

"Brazil, go hide in the woods," The German instructed the brunette and she looked at him in shock.

"Germa—"

"Go!" He roared cutting her off, she flinched in surprise before nodding and running into the bushes. He then turned his attention back to the fight. They were upon England and France first. The Frenchman had to duck as one took a swing at his head and England had to block one. They soon came more and faster, forcing the two blonde nations to walk back. America swung punches and took two out. Germany did the same and kicked one in the chest. Japan grabbed a stick and started to beat them left and right. Russia simply dodged and put his hand out to hit them. China took out his wok and started to pound them into the sand. One instantly jumped in front of him and powered up. He thought quick and covered himself with his weapon. The Noppera fired and it hit the pot. China dropped it in shock when he saw his hands had been hit and the white was slowly traveling up his body.

"M-my hands!" He shouted, looking at them in horror. America punched one and looked over when he heard the shout.

"China!" He shouted in concern before jumping back to dodge one of the shots. He did a series of back flips to avoid the rays before jumping in the air. When he looked down, his eyes grew big, he noticed his leg had been hit. England noticed and couldn't help the fact that his stomach dropped.

"America!" A shot in his chest knocked him back. Russia and France were the next ones to be shot down. Japan took out one more before he too was hit. Germany was the only left and he growled.

"You bastards! I won't let you win!" He shouted, fighting with even more ferocity. He took out several more before three of them jumped on him. He yelled in agony as they started to change him. All this time, Brazil was watching shaking like a leaf. Italy was standing behind her, just as distraught. Her heart stopped when she saw them jump on Germany.

"Germany!" She shouted, already feeling tears well up in her eyes. She turned her head when another yell alerted her.

"Aiya! I-I'm turning into one of them!" China yelled, the transformation taking over his body.

"Me too!" America yelled.

"We all are idiot! S-stop it!" England shouted at the metamorphosis knowing it wouldn't really change anything.

"But they have such horrible taste!" France wailed, looking at himself in disgust.

"Everyone else too?" She asked and Italy shook his head with tears coming out of his eyes.

"But I don't want everyone to be a Noppera!" The Italian cried, hugging the cat tighter. Brazil soon had tears flowing out her eyes as well. They let go of Germany and he stumbled back.

"Brazil, Italy, smile," He got out before flinching in pain.

"B-but Germany, you're turning into one of them and so are the others," Brazil protested, wiping her eyes furiously.

"S-still, smile! If you just…" He trailed off as it started to consume his face.

"B-Brazil!" He shouted, making her jump.

"I can't, Germany, I can't," Brazil whimpered, hugging herself while Italy had started to cry harder.

"B-Brazil!" He screamed as he fell. The others soon fell as well when they were completely changed. The Noppera soon advanced on Italy and Brazil.

"Brazil…" Germany whispered as he passed out.

"Germany!" She shrieked, wanting to run to him but couldn't without passing the white creatures. She closed her eyes and forced herself to smile. Although all that passed through her head was the memory of Germany being attacked. Soon, something else flashed in her head. Germany was smiling down at her, apparently having just laughed at something she did. She realized this was the very first time, she'd ever made him smile. Her lips quirked and she sighed.

"Germany…" She smiled, making the Noppera stop in their tracks. Two felt pens suddenly appeared at her feet and Italy grabbed one.

"Ah! I get it!" He said, going up to them. He started to draw faces on them.

"I'm going to draw you faces," He said and got to work. Brazil caught on and aided him in his task. They soon drew faces on everyone that was there.

"Why are all our faces weird!" America demanded.

"Yours too America?" England came up to him.

"Eh? Don't tell me I don't want to know if I'm ugly!" France cried.

"Look at Germany!" Japan shouted and they turned. The blonde was turning back as were the others. Brazil jumped on him as he had finished changing back.

"I was so scared, you jerk!" She shouted, the others soon changed back as well. The blonde was about to say something when she kissed him desperately.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to do that," She hung her head and he blushed. Without thinking, he kissed her again. She blushed before returning it as well. England glanced quickly at America before looking down.

"Iggy, you ok?" The blonde asked, looking down at the shorter man.

"Told you not to call me that you git," He couldn't help the blush that formed.

"Uh, Iggy can I tell you something?" The man asked and the Brit looked up. In an instant, America had kissed him. England blushed but let his eyes flutter shut. They soon said farewell to the aliens and Sealand took them back home. However, not before they did the Bon Festival Dance at Japan's request.


End file.
